


Me tienes, te tengo

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Romance, So Married, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Las almas gemelas no nacen, se crean. Y con la ayuda de la magia (en realidad, con un candado, una llave y un simple hechizo) pueden volverse realidad.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Me tienes, te tengo

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir un fic de almas gemelas. Para mal que me acobardé, pero con magia hice que fuera posible.   
> El título me lo robé de una canción de BTS -qué bajo he caído.

**Me tienes, te tengo**

Remus y Sirius habían sido amigos desde que a los once años, luego de haber sido seleccionados como alumnos de Gryffindor, les tocara sentarse juntos codo a codo en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Por aquel entonces había bastado que sus manos se extendieran al mismo tiempo por la jarra de jugo de arándano para que el primer contacto se estableciera, y el resto como suele decirse, era historia...

Y vaya historia la suya.

Siete años de colegio lo demostraban. Siete largos, y a la vez cortos años en los que habían hecho de las suyas como Merodeadores al lado de James y Peter. Siete años repletos de travesuras, sus subsecuentes horas en detención, aventuras vividas, lazos estrechados, pactos hechos, secretos confiados, incluso sentimientos compartidos...

Justo durante esos siete años había reconocido Remus su atracción por el mismo sexo, del mismo modo en que asumió para sí que el epítome de la perfección no era otro más que su mejor amigo Sirius. El propio Sirius había pasado por un descubrimiento similar de su propia naturaleza, pero imbuidos en las dinámicas del colegio, donde la meta era salir con cuanta chica estuviera dispuesta a ello y después presumir entre sus compañeros de curso sus hazañas, su interés por el otro permaneció en secreto.

De ese modo, Remus se conformó con la ocasional cita aquí y allá con cualquier compañera que aceptara, aderezada con la rara escapada a los armarios olorosos a pino de Filch que cualquier compañero estuviera dispuesta a acceder.

Para Sirius fue un poco diferente, pues su estatus de sangre pura, sumado a su apariencia, dinero y un toque de chico malo que seducía sin distinción de sexo a cualquiera en Hogwarts lo convirtió en el chico más solicitado de su curso por lo menos desde su tercer año hasta el día de la graduación.

Con menor éxito que el de su compañero, ni James ni Peter lo resintieron. James siempre tuvo a Lily Evans en mente, en tanto que Peter nunca tuvo a nadie en concreto y se conformó con ser siempre el último de su grupo en experimentar los placeres del sexo. Remus por su parte se resignó a que la popularidad de Sirius era la mejor prueba de que él tendría que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por su amigo, sobreponerse a un rechazo que jamás ocurriría porque ni en un millón de años se confesaría, y sólo... Seguir adelante. Su vida como hombre lobo ya lo había marcado como una persona que no debía guardar falsas esperanzas respecto a su futuro, y aunque Sirius aceptaba esa faceta de su personalidad como parte intrínseca de él y no tenía problema alguno, simplemente había hechos que jamás se consumarían.

Como él y Sirius. En una relación romántica. Y cumpliendo todas aquellas fantasías de juventud con las que alguna vez Remus se había masturbado sólo para llorar de frustración.

Excepto que la vida era impredecible, y así como nadie había previsto tras su nacimiento la suerte que lo marcaría cuando Fenrir Greyback lo señaló como su víctima, tampoco adivinó Remus que sus sentimientos por Sirius eran correspondidos hasta que éste se lo hizo saber.

Y su historia de amor dio comienzo.

A diez años del final de la guerra, Remus había dado por sentado dos hechos cruciales: Que era dueño absoluto de sus dominios y que lo conocía todo de Sirius. Pero en la misma tarde, Harry se encargó de ponerle fin a esa fantasía.

Costaba creerlo, pero apenas diez años atrás el mundo mágico estaba sumido bajo el terror de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y el panorama no era bueno para ninguna de las partes involucradas. Por entonces, Remus y Sirius habían caído en la trampa de Peter al asumir que el otro era el traidor de su grupo, y que el precio puesto sobre la cabeza de los Potter sería alcanzado por su culpa.

Las cosas habrían resultado muy diferentes de no ser porque un par de noches antes del momento que marcaría un hito en el mundo mágico Sirius confrontó a Remus, y mirándolo a los ojos cuestionó sus lealtades. Sus palabras exactas habían hecho a Remus temblar.

—Seas o no un traidor, eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, Moony. Pero me mataría, y tendría que llevarte conmigo...

En un punto de quiebre que los había obligado a ser sinceros como nunca antes, Remus y Sirius se habían confesado consigo mismos y con el otro, revelándolo todo en el proceso. Desde sus sentimientos, hasta los planes secretos que Dumbledore les había ordenado mantener así.

Al final, habían concluido que la información a su disposición no coincidía, y que la única fuente de discrepancia era su amigo Peter...

El enfrentamiento había ocurrido apenas horas después, cuando los dos lo confrontaron al aparecerse en su piso, y éste confesó primero como hombre, y después intentó huir como rata pero fue aprehendido por Padfoot, quien estuvo a punto de matarlo al sujetarlo dentro de su hocico y sólo la intervención de Remus lo detuvo.

Si bien jamás habrían llegado a saber con certeza el desenlace al que se enfrentaban los Potter por confiar a Peter su paradero como guardián secreto del encantamiento Fidelius, su intervención al menos contribuyó a que el final se precipitara. En un ataque que después se convertiría en su perdición, Lord Voldemort lo había jugado todo en contra de aquel que consideraba como su único impedimento para alcanzar la victoria, y Harry lo había derrotado de una manera que todavía no quedaba clara para nadie.

Luego del ataque, James y Lily habían pasado un largo periodo en San Mungo recuperándose de sus heridas, y mientras tanto Remus y Sirius se hicieron cargo del bebé mientras reaprendían sus dinámicas como amigos, pero ahora también como amantes y pareja. Harry fue testigo silente de esa etapa, y sólo después de que sus padres fueron dados de alta del hospital sus amigos les revelaron el nuevo grado alcanzado de su intimidad.

Hacía ya casi una década desde entonces, y los cambios acaecidos desde entonces apenas si podían creerse. Porque ahí donde Remus se había resignado a una vida de insatisfacción, Sirius había jurado jamás volver a poner un pie en la casa de sus padres, y los dos habían tenido que comerse sus palabras. No sólo era Remus feliz, sino que junto a Sirius había formado un hogar en Grimmauld Place, y más sorprendente todavía, compartían residencia con Regulus, quien meses antes de finalizar la guerra había acudido a Dumbledore con información valiosa y buscando ayuda, de tal modo que pasó a la clandestinidad y sobrevivió.

Esos últimos diez años no habían sencillos, pero Remus estaba agradecido por lo que tenía, y con ello en mente aceptaba las sorpresas que la vida le deparaba. La vida, y Sirius...

En el verano previo a que Harry entrara a Hogwarts, Sirius hizo mención de su viejo set de pociones hecho en oro sólido todavía almacenado en el ático de la casa, y su ahijado pidió verlo. Ya que Sirius trabajaba en el Departamento de Vehículos Mágicos del Ministerio a jornada completa, fue Remus quien asumió la tarea de ayudar a Harry y de paso cerciorarse que el ático no estuviera nuevamente infestado de doxies.

Apenas mudarse a Grimmauld Place, Remus y Sirius habían trabajado por espacio de medio año limpiando cada rincón de la vieja casa, deshaciéndose de todo objeto de dudosa procedencia, rompiendo encantamientos, eliminando plagas y liberándose de cantidades ingentes de polvo, telarañas y cochambre, de tal modo que habían convertido aquella vieja casa tétrica en un hogar. Sirius todavía era ambivalente respecto a su estancia en el sitio que alguna vez había sido el horror de su infancia, pero Remus en cambio había sabido apreciar la magia inefable del lugar y buscado en la remodelación la liberación de su compañero.

Ajeno a ello, Harry adoraba husmear en la vieja casa y subió encantado con Remus al ático, donde se pasaron largas horas rebuscando entre los cachivaches el dichoso set de pociones que Sirius insistía haber conservado.

Al final resultó ser cierto, y Harry quedó maravillado por el brillo que desprendía, en tanto que Remus permaneció silencioso frente al baúl que alguna vez perteneciera a Sirius en sus años de Hogwarts. De calidad, aunque desgastado por el uso rudo de siete años, Remus había dado con sus viejas túnicas, apuntes diversos, restos de pergamino ya quebradizo, plumas rotas, recipientes llenos a medias con ingredientes caducos, un bat de golpeador, insignias, revistas entre las que se mezclaban las mágicas y las muggles, además de otros tantos objetos que le requerirían un paseo por el camino de la memoria para resultar relevantes. Pero entre todos ellos, el que más resaltó y atrajo la atención de Remus fue un simple candado con la llave puesta, y que al costado tenía sus iniciales. Y las de Sirius también.

Remus supo al instante de que se trataba, y sonrió.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, se había vuelto sumamente popular un hechizo que alguien en Ravenclaw encontró en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Para tratarse de magia con la que no debía jugarse, el encantamiento para llevarlo a cabo era demasiado simple, pues bastaba un candado, su llave a juego y una corta invocación para convertir aquella pieza, en apariencia inofensiva, en una posible maldición.

El candado y la llave se complementaban con el hechizo formando un lazo irrompible. Y en Hogwarts se había vuelto tradición entre las parejas para demostrarse su amor. Una especie de prueba... Que no tardó en volverse en contra de quienes la llevaban a cabo, porque el amor adolescente era impredecible, y al romper las parejas se percataban de que el encantamiento no tenía solución, y estarían condenados a un tipo de magia antigua para la cual no había escapatoria.

Dumbledore los había prohibido, y Remus ya no recordaba ni los nombres de las desafortunadas parejas que lo habían intentado, pero encontrar entre las pertenencias de Sirius uno de aquellos artefactos, con sus iniciales además, le provocó una grata sensación en el pecho.

Sin compartir con Harry aquel descubrimiento, Remus se guardó el candado y la llave en el bolsillo, y ayudó a su ahijado a bajar el set de pociones a la cocina, donde se dedicaron a limpiarlo para sorprender a Sirius cuando volviera.

A su retorno, y trayendo consigo a James y a Lily que también volvían de sus respectivos trabajos (James como auror, Lily como medimaga), Sirius hizo amagos de obsequiarle a su ahijado el set de pociones, pero Lily se mantuvo firme en que Harry sólo necesitaba uno de latón para sus clases y muchas gracias. Que si Harry quería uno de oro, ya se lo compraría él mismo con su salario después de graduarse de Hogwarts.

El grupo se quedó a cenar, y Remus fungió de perfecto anfitrión. Regulus también se les unió un rato cuando volvió del Ministerio, donde era jefe en el departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, pero no se quedó para el té de sobremesa.

Con un secreto en el bolsillo de su túnica, Remus aguardó paciente hasta que los Potter se marcharan, hasta que fue hora de dormir, cuando él y Sirius se retiraron a su dormitorio, y todavía más hasta que estuvieron bajo las mantas y listos para darse un beso de buenas noches y acurrucarse juntos, para revelar el objeto que tenía en la palma de su mano, y que al instante Sirius reconoció.

—Oh...

—Así que realmente es tuyo —dijo Remus, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Sirius extendió la mano y rozó el candado con su dedo índice. —¿Me puedes culpar por fantasear? Todo mundo lo hacía a pesar de la prohibición de Dumbledore, y yo sólo podía pensar que si había de tenerte así para mí sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Es un encantamiento irrevocable, ¿lo sabes, correcto?

—Lo _sé_ desde siempre, Moony —enfatizó Sirius—. Y ya estaba seguro desde entonces.

—¿Qué año fue? ¿Séptimo?

—A finales de cuarto, ah, y quita esa sonrisa... Te amaba por lo menos desde tercero.

—Ahora lo sé —dijo Remus, que se pegó a Sirius—. Habría sido una locura. A esa edad, nadie puede estar seguro de que sus sentimientos no cambien.

—Yo sí —replicó Sirius, recibiendo a Remus en sus brazos—, y también tú si me permites la libertad.

Remus suspiró contra su cuello. —Lo hago. De hecho, pensaba si tú...

Algunos inviernos atrás, Remus y Sirius se habían casado en una ceremonia mágica durante el solsticio. Desde entonces, cada año renovaban sus votos en una ceremonia privada. Lo que Remus proponía no era más que la consolidación de ese pacto, pero... Entonces no habría oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

Él lo sabía, lo mismo que Sirius, y sin embargo, éste accedió.

—Era parte de mis fantasías que tú me lo pedirías —dijo Sirius, al tomar el candado y a la cuenta de tres sostenerlo mientras Remus giraba la llave y juntos recitaban el encantamiento.

El artefacto desapareció, y con ello la posibilidad de un rompimiento. La magia que traía consigo ese hechizo se los impediría, pues vinculaba su poder a un pacto de unión, donde la separación implicaría la pérdida. Dicho más simple, agotaría su magia y los convertiría en muggles. Los riesgos, si bien no mortales, eran asumidos, y ni Remus ni Sirius experimentaron temor por su futuro, pues en lo que a ellos respectaba, estarían juntos hoy y siempre.

Con candado, llave y hechizo, o sin él, lo estarían.

—¿Y eso era todo en tu fantasía? —Preguntó Remus, rebosante de amor por Sirius.

—No —contestó éste, acercando su rostro para un beso—. El resto te lo mostraré.

Y lo hizo, para buena gana de Remus.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Otro one-shot, de los que cuando es tarde en la noche y se me viene la idea a la cabeza, acabo escribiendo en un bloc de notas con letra ilegible. Espero les haya gustado :) Graxie por leer~


End file.
